Sometimes Words Speak Louder Than Actions
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Everyone lost hope...even she did...but she remembered he never breaks promises...even if they are to himself HitsuMatsu oneshot


Neh life is boring when you've watched all your TV recordings and can't get on the correct computer to make videos…sigh

**Hmmm maybe I can put a plug for my vid? I don't know…**

**But anywhoo yea… I made and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto vid the other day…so go watch please **

**(penname is _PhantomthiefEdward_)**

**video is called 'She is his only one'**

**so yes, I have been in a Hitsugaya and Matsumoto mood for the past…ehh…week or so…and you can't called me obsessed cause Sakura-chan! (who is obsessed with Sakura and Gaara and all the Naruto stuff! And her obsession has been going on MUCH longer then mine!)**

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters…if I knew Shiro-chan…well…his neck would hurt from soooooo many hugs

* * *

**

She, like everyone else, was forced to give up hope.

It had been two…no, scratch that, three and a half weeks since she and her captain, her _tiny _captain had gone off to battle what was reported as a normal hollow.

But the reports were wrong.

_Dead _wrong.

It turns out the hollow was more like a giant centipede. Its legs, which were filled with poison, were always moving around them. She had been hit first. Right in the back of the neck. She still shudders when she touches it. She had been knocked out cold, but she remembered him running towards her. Calling her name twice before she heard him scream in pain.

She woke up in a sun-filled room, hooked up to machines and beeping all around her. And him, laying still unconscious in the bed beside her. She tensed when she saw the small oxygen mask covering his face.

Unohana had come within seconds and told her that after she passed out, he fought his hardest to protect her, only to get one hell of a wound to his back. She glanced at him and saw then end of it, peeking over his neck and cringed.

"Surprisingly enough, he was able to carry you back here, Matusmoto-fukutaicho." She said with her small smile.

But that had been when she woke up two weeks ago.

The first to give up on him were his fellow captains, saying he was too young to have had a good enough immune system to grow back enough blood cells to survive.

Then it was Kurosaki Ichigo, saying his body was too small to keep going after loosing that much blood.

Then, it was all the Divisions, who never really cared about him in the first place. They just wondered who the next captain would be.

Finally, it was Hinamori. Grant it, Rangiku didn't like her much at all, but gave her credit for holding on for this long.

She sighed as she thought about how long her own division held on, but even their hope diminished. She was the last to hold on. But, today, she had been asked by Yamamoto to clean out his desk and dorm room.

She closed her eyes as she slid his door open. When she looked in, she laughed as she saw it was plain. Just a bed, nightstand and a closet. A picture or two of some of the townsfolk he knew when he was younger but that was it. She laughed because it was _so _like him. Always professional, even in his personal life.

As she folded the sheets, wondering who she would give any of his things to, she heard something drop beside her foot. She glanced down and saw a small black notebook with a light blue dragon on the front. She picked it up and realized with a small chuckle it was his journal. She flipped it open, trying to see if there was anything of interest. She went through the whole thing, a bit disappointed to see it was just mostly whatever happened that day, or what happened to another person. She was about to close it when she decided she would read the last one he put it. Surely he had written something on the day of the battle.

She almost stopped breathing when she read it.

_Wednesday, March 14:_

_I am so damn tired of people thinking I'm in love with Hinamori._

_Sure, maybe a long time ago, before either of us were Shinigami. Maybe it was a small crush, but that was it, and I grew out of it._

_But, I'm glad no one suspects that it's really _her.

_Because she doesn't know herself._

_But I have to tell her. I've decided that I have to do it soon, or I'll go crazy._

_But I'm scared she'll reject me or something. I know what she felt for that bastard Ichimaru._

_Or worse, want to move to another division. _

_But, I've decided that I must tell her. I can't leave this horrible world until I tell her._

_I cannot die without her knowing. _

_Even if it's my dying breath. I have to tell her._

She closed the notebook and held it to her chest.

"You're wrong, Taicho…" she whispered, letting a tiny tear role down her face as she shook her head. "You're wrong, wrong, _wrong…_I don't love Gin…"

She tightened her grip on the notebook as she ran out of the room and towards the Fourth Division infirmary. She ran into people and told them rudely to move, but she didn't care.

She had to get to him.

Before he even had a _chance _to die.

When she was just outside the gate, she ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Oi, Rangiku!" Ikkaku said, grabbing her by the shoulders as she tried to push by them. "We were just on our way to find you."

"Can't this wait?" she said frantically, trying to get out of his grip. "I have to go see Hitsugaya-taicho…"

"That's what we have to tell you about." Yumichika said. She looked at him fearfully.

"W-What…?"

"They said they have to take him off life support." Ikkaku said. "He's shown no improvement in the past week…"

"NO!" she shouted, hitting him with the journal so hard he fell over. She ran as fast as she could towards the room. "They can't…he hasn't said it yet…he promised…himself…"

She busted into the room and Unohana looked up at her in surprise. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho? What on earth are you doing?"

"Don't touch him!" she screamed, practically throwing her superior out of the way. She laid her head on Hitsugaya's chest and started to sobbed. "Don't…don't touch him…"

"Matusmoto-fukutaicho…" Unohana began, but when she saw the tears in her eyes she decided to let it go. "I will be back to check on you later…"

Matsumoto nodded slightly in response and the woman left. She raised her head slowly and stared into his face. She grabbed his hand and held it against her face. "You…you have to come back, Taicho…you can't leave…not yet…"

"Who the hell said I was leaving?" she heard. Her head shot around to see him staring at her with confused eyes as he tried to sit up. "And where the hell am I?"

She stared as he took his hand away from her slowly and took the oxygen mask off his face. He stretched his arms and looked at her, giving her the 'what?' look. When she didn't respond, he started to flex his back by twisting his torso back and forth. Matsumoto gasped as she saw the giant gash on his back that would probably leave a never-ending scar.

"Tai…Taicho…" she said slowly. "You…you woke up…"

"Of course I did, no one could sleep through that racket you made…" he said, irritably. "What the heck were you talking about anyway? 'Don't touch him'?"

She blushed and looked down. He couldn't help but smile at her. "But…but Taicho, they said you weren't getting any better…so…how…how could you…wake up suddenly?"

"Beats me." He said. "I just heard you screaming, then felt you on top of me. I figured I would open my eyes and see what was going on."

"Heh…" she said with a smile. She then couldn't hold herself back anymore. She threw her arms around his neck. He blushed at the sudden action. He then slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped his arms around her waist.

He glanced over her shoulder to see the black notebook with the blue dragon on the front on the floor. He blushed as he realized she had to have been in his room to get, and had most likely read it.

"Matsumoto…" he said. She broke apart and wiped her eye, seeing as how she'd been crying she was so happy. He pointed to the journal and she picked it up. "You…didn't read that…did you…?"

"…maybe…" she giggled. He blushed furiously.

"That's personal property…" he said. She just laughed harder.

"Well, everyone thought you were dead! Unohana-taicho was in here taking your life support thing away!" she said. "I thought you were dead too…until I read it…then…then I had to stop them…"

This was it. It was now or never.

"Mat-…" he began, but stopped. "Rangiku, what I wrote in there…it's...it's the truth…"

She smiled, "I know. You'd never lie to me. Just like I'd never lie to you."

He looked up at her. She leaned in and kissed him. He once again wrapped his arms around her again. When they broke apart, he still held her close. "I…I love you, Rangiku."

"And I love you…Toshiro." She said and he smiled. "And by the way…"

"…what?"

"Just because you told me, you still cannot die and leave this 'horrible world'."

He smiled and leaned on her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Hm…yea, rannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndom!**

**Yes, he woke up because his beloved Rangiku was there! Haha hooray! Haha, Nah, I have no idea why he woke up.**

**I was bored today and that's what happens sometimes…I mean hey, all I did today was watch Bleach, Naruto, Final Fantasy, Heroes, and the Dresden Files…**

**THAT WAS IT! **

**So I had to think of something better to do…**

**Gosh, it is soooooooooo hot in this room!**

**Review por favor (and watch my vid pleaseeeeee!)**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
